chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Solonari Sky Barge
The Solonari elves explored the concept of levitating platforms for many years. It is suspected that their original efforts to develop the technology of an airship came from learn how to levitate and maintain altitude the ships that were designed for water. Eventually the technology was perfected in the floating towers and fortresses they created to maintain superiority over their domain. However, once portal technology was perfected, the need to physical travel distances was no longer needed and the existing air fleet was used to move only small distances once their network of gates was established. Many of these airships were destroyed in the Witchgate Wars leaving only a few relics here and there within the ruins of their settlements. The most common airship discovered within these ruins are the known as Elven Sky Barges; essentially a long, open-air platform that was designed to move cargo and personnel to locations not connected to their network. Sky barges are approximately twenty feet wide and nearly sixty feet in length as they were designed to move large amounts of cargo. Some smaller variations are the Sky Ship (twenty by forty) and the Sky Boat (ten by twenty) have also been found. History During the Witchgate War, the barges that were available were used to evacuate the population of the many of the Solonari cities as the portals were swarming with invading forces. As the barges do not possess weapons and limited shields, they were also easy targets. Solonari outposts that were abandoned due to the war (see: Argent Tor) are thought to possess a quantity of such airships though their existence and location are unknown to the Azure Council. Operation At the helm of every sky ship (D) is a large orb of Zendalure crystal whereby a wizard is able to activate the enchantments which both elevate the propel the ship. The crystal at the helm is tied into a three-crystal core below deck which is what gives the ship its power. Levitation of the ship is handled by two sets of pods (A & C) at the front and rear of the ship. Ships have a maximum elevation of around fifty feet off of the ground (to get past trees and things) and can hold that position indefinitely. Forward momentum is achieved by a separate set of controls which channels arcane energy through a seperate set of crystals in pod © that create thrust through a modified 'flight' spell. Steering the vessle (right or left) is accomplished by a control ring around the central command crystal. A full-sized barge that is fully charged (see fuel below) can accomodate personnel or cargo up to one hundred (100) passengers or ten (10) tons of cargo. A ship can accomodate half of this and a boat can handle one quarter. Controls To activate the ship the pilot need only place their palm upon the center of the crystal orb and channel a bit of arcane energy into the sphere to activate the enchantment matrix.The orb is approximately the size of a large mellon or small pumpkin, allowing the pilot to stand close to it so that they can place their hands on the controlling ring. It is, essentially, waking up the ship. From this point, the pilot has two sets of controls: one to raise and lower the ship from the ground and the other to propel the ship forward. A seperate control aboard the barge controls the ship's shields. Once active, the pilot raises their palm above the crystal (A) and the ship will match the action by levitating. By rough approximation, raising the palm to shoulder-height is the full elevation of the craft. Propultion is achieved by rocking the palm of the hand upwards to create a fourty-five degree angle between the top of the crystal and the pilot's palm. The sharper the angle of the palm, the faster the thrust of the ship. A skilled pilot can both raise the craft off of the ground and begin its foward momentum at the same time. With the opposite hand, the pilot places their palm upon the directional ring (B) and will rotate it forward (for a left turn) or backwards (for right) to control the direction of the craft. A ring of nine control crystals are set around the radius of the directional ring. These are used to indicate the relative power level of the ship. Each crystal corresponds to a one of the three core crystals below deck. As those core crystals are depleted of energy so too do the crystals lose their light. When all nine crystals have gone dark the ship has no energy reserves. Mechanically speaking, each crystal represents three (3) points of mana within the core. Defences The shields are simply modified versions of a standard Shield spell used to cover the deck. The shields aren't designed to stop arrows or dragon's breath but rather to avoid being pelted by insects or debris while the craft is in motion. The shields are usually active while the ship is in motion (whether ascending, in flight or descending) to deflect any incoming material. The shields are activated as soon as the ship's enchantment matrix is activated. Anyone caught within the space where the shield would form is thrown back (either inside or outside) of its effective area. Fuel These ships consume mana in great abundance. For mechanical purposes, it is assumed that the large barges have twenty-seven (27) charges within their core. Each maneuver (elevation, or descent, propulsion or change in course) costs one charge. In addition, for every 10 miles of propulsion another charge is utilized. Therefore, a ten mile trip would cost 1 charge to rise off the ground, 1 to accelerate from stop and another in the duration of the trip. This means that even for such a short trip the core is depleted about 3 charges. The shields are a passive effect but can be increased in potency at a cost of 1 charge for an additional 20 points in damage absorption. Refueling the ships is accomplished either by directed flow of mana into their core (by a wizard) or through absorption of mana at a Pathway. Category:Airship Category:Airship/Elf Category:Item/Solonari